Not Another Vampire Story
by aio tsuki
Summary: Anna meets the Cullen brothers after fainting. only there isn't a carlisle, Aesme, Alice,Bella ,Rosalie, Reneesme, or Jacob. BIG SCHOCK! romance bubbles in the armosphere.


**NOT ANOTHER TEENAGE VAMPIRE STORY******

I knew that I was early to come to school but the door was unlocked, which means that someone's here, right? However, all I saw as a walked through the dark, empty hallways were statues of gorgeous teen boys. Wait a minute… there's no statues of gorgeous boys at my school or else I would know about. I took a closer look at the statues and saw that it was very realistic: three guys. One with messy hair, tall, a little less muscular than the other guys but cute. The second one had dark, curly ringlets circling around his head, faint laugh lines, tall, and very muscular, I mean you should see those biceps they were literally bulging out of his shirt! And the last one had wavy neat hair with a slight crazed and tortured look in his eyes. Then it hit me it was the Cullen boys. I stepped away from them, turned around, and said, "You guys can come out now. I know that you're here. Then they did the unexpected. They moved slowly one bye one gliding toward me. _**BLACKOUT. **_Man! I fainted. I looked up to see the face of an angel (Eddie!) "If I'm dead, why didn't I kill myself earlier? I could have been seeing all these honeys a long time ago!" Then the angel laughed softly and I realized where I was and who I was speaking to. I blushed violently and he laughed again. I jumped out of his arms and yelled." How did I get here?!" Edward got up. "You fainted. So my brothers and I took you to our house." "Oh" Emmett bounded into the room with Jasper saying," You hit your head awfully hard." "Did any blood come out?" Jasper whispered," No. But why do you ask?" "Cause I want to be a vampire… like you guys!" Emmett burst out laughing, after a few minutes he finished and wiped his eyes saying," I like this girl. She's funny." Edward on the other hand, looked at me incredusly and exclaimed," Why on earth would you want to be a vampire?!" _Because I wouldn't mind looking at you everyday… hottie. _"It's … cool. Jasper interjected," how do you know that we're vampires, in the first place?" "Oh, you have a book about you guys and your family." Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Stephanie Meyer sure got the impatience and the pinching the nose thing right._ Edward broke the silence by slowly saying in a strained voice," Who wrote this book?" "I can't tell you." His eyes snapped open and stared me deeply in the eyes. _Hmmm… Stephanie got the losing train of thoughts in his eyes wrong._ I stared back at him, and then I reached into my bag, put on my skateboarding helmet on, and slammed my head into his. "OOOOOWWWW!" _Ha, ha that's what you get for trying to seduce me!_ Emmett howled," That's what you get for trying to seduce her!" _thank you Emmett. _Jasper nudged Emmett in the ribs and asked me, "What other family are you talking about? We only have each other in our family." _Nooo! Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and did I mention my favorite shopping buddy Alice don't exist! Nooo! _"No the important thing is who are they and who wrote the book," Edward interjected. "Now tell us who are the other family members this _writer_ made up." "Well first of all there are _supposedly_ four more members of the Cullen family. The father of the group who created Edward and the other assumed family members. He was the one who started the not drinking human blood thing after trying to kill himself multiple times. The mother of the family, Esme, was the most loving one and no one wanted to upset her. Alice, my favorite girl vampire was the bond of Jasper, and she loved to shop. She was petite in everything including her hair. In addition, she was the one who planned and was the bridesmaid at Edward 's wedding" I paused to see the reactions from the three vampires looking at me. Their reactions made me smile." She's also gifted with the talent of seeing the future, but it changes by what the person decides because the future isn't set in stone. Emmett's bond is a very beautiful, blond vampire who is a little by what Edward said was pig-headed. In fact she saved Emmett from being killed by a grizzly. However, she wanted to stay human. She didn't like Edward's bond at first but at the end, they become good friends because she had what Rosalie couldn't have: a baby. Lastly, the main person of the saga is Bella, Edward's bond. Even though Bella was human, caused strange reactions from vampires outside the family, accident prone, and kind of in love with a shape shifter that can only turn into a werewolf. Against the odds, they still remained together except the year when he left for her own good then almost having the Volturi killing him in Italy for almost exposing vampires by being in the sun before Bella got to him. Later she gets married, had Edward's kid – though it almost killed her, turned into a vampire, and if the story was true then she and Edward would be raising her right now. Also her power is a mental shield, Edward's power was reading minds, Edward's daughter, Reneesme, power is showing people what she's thinking with pictures by putting her hands on their face, and Jasper's power is to read and control the emotional climate in the room he's in." When I looked up I saw all three of them staring at me with their mouths open. "Any questions?" Jasper raised his hand and asked," Where did I meet Alice?" "I believe in a restaurant in New York on a rainy day. Are you going to look for her?" He half smiled. "Yes I believe I will go tomorrow." "Good for you! Emmett are you going to look for Rosalie?" "No." "Why?" He shrugged, "I guess I'm not ready and she could be made up. But I will look for Carlisle and Esme. Will you come with me?" "Sure. Edward are you going to look for Bella because you met her on your freshman year in high school in Forks, Washington in the cafeteria and your Biology class, but I must warn you that before you fell in love with her you wanted to kill her because her blood as Aro from the Volturi would say sings to you." Edward merely nodded. "How does she look like", Emmett joyfully ask. "She has wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pale even though she came from one of the sunniest places in the United States. She gets a crease between her eyes when she concentrates or worries about something which is a lot, and guys by the names of Mike, Eric, and Tyler will make moves on her but Mike will make you feel jealously for the first time since you changed into a vampire."

Emmett smiled and said, "Edward, by the sound of your future, it sounds like you've been getting it on! And to think I thought you were gay at first." '_Ahaha ha exactly my thoughts, minus the gay part. _Edward pounced on Emmett and started to wrestle with him. "Emmett you shouldn't say things like that in front of guest. Especially in front of a lady." I rolled my eyes. Typical Edward. Well even though he is not a charming."Things like what, Edward?" asked Emmett innocently. "Oh Emmett, like things like: oh Edward you finally knocked a girl up, finally. You guys must had been going non-stop during the honeymoon. And that if you mess this relationship up because of one little mishap on her or your part, you are really screwed and gay." Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stopped what they were doing and looked at me with shock. "Whatdidisay? Youknowyouwerethinkingitandireadaboutit. Well I got to go!" I reached for my bag, and skateboard and walked out the door. As soon as I hit the pavement, I skated my heart out on the way home to a payphone where I could call my mom to pick me up. When I got home and settled down, the phone rang. When I answered it, it was my friend Allison, my fellow twilight fan who looks like the real version of her. "OMG! What were you doing at a guys house without me? And I bet you dressed in your usual ripped jean and hoodie! Ugh! If only you told me, I could have got you a perfect outfit. So are the guys cute?" I sighed, but was used to Allison speaking like this. "I was unconscious until I was there, I was, no way, and totally. Wait! How did you know about those guys?" "Um well… maybe I became psychic when you were gone, or maybe one of them called telling me that you left your phone at their house. And why did I hear of a head butting a cute guy?" I groaned. "Whateves Ali, but its late so I'm going to bed, got it?" "Alright but I'm coming to your house in the morning before they come and return your phone." "Like that would happen… wait! What did you do Allison-" "Um you're breaking up, Anna! Talk to you later-" line went dead. I turned over in my bed, put my head and screamed, and laid there asleep until the next morning.


End file.
